With the continuous improvement of living conditions, mobile terminals (such as mobile phones) have become essential communication tools for people. In order to meet the requirements of users and improve the market competitiveness of the mobile terminals, on one hand, researchers and developers continue to improve the performance of mobile terminals; on the other hand, researchers and developers continue to improve and optimize the appearance of mobile terminals. Power interfaces are important components for the mobile terminals. On one hand, when charging the mobile terminals, the power interfaces are required for charging the mobile terminals; on the other hand, data transmission between the mobile terminals and other devices is achieved by the power interfaces. However, during a long-term use, impurities and chippings may enter the power interfaces, and may be difficult to clean. In this way, the charging and data transmission performances of the mobile terminals are affected, and failures will even occur. Besides, the power interfaces will get loose since connectors are frequently inserted into the mobile terminals and removed from the mobile terminals, which results in an unstable connection, and the service lives of the batteries and the mobile terminals are also affected. In addition, the power interfaces are disposed at outer sides of the mobile terminals, which has an important influence on the appearances of the mobile terminals.